poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's First Adventure Begins
Team Robot's First Adventure Begins is a epic upcoming crossover adventure series be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot A long time ago, in a city called, Station Square, A four hero team discovers a bunch of new world's outside the universe, Escapades abound as Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong, along with they're friends explore these new worlds and meets some new friends, Finding the true meaning of Hope, Teamwork and Friendship, A whole adventure truly begin's as Emerl will one day discover his destiny and be the Number one leader of Team Robot. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *SpongeBob and Patrick *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Sam and Max *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda New Members *Mario and Luigi *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit and Green Toad *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Coco *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike *Finn and Jake *Gumball, Darwin and Anais *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Rigby and Mordecai *Sam and Max *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon Friends *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Fred Jones *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie and Franklin *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Timmy and Brushbrush *Stellaluna *Pikachu *Ttark Sonic Heroes *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Shadow, Rouge and Omega *Amy, Cream and Big *Espio, Charmy and Vector *Silver and Blaze Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Vanitas *Maleficent *Pete *Dr. Blowhole *The Ice King *The Shredder *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop *The Psycho Rangers *The Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweetie Friends from other Worlds Barney's Great Adventure *Barney *Baby Bop *B,J *Cody *Abby *Marcella *Grandpa *Grandma *Baby Fig *Mildred Goldfinch *Mr. Millet *Dad *Mom Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Judy and Jerome *Glynn *Gordon's Driver *James' Guard *Two Signalmen *Wellsworth Station Speaker *Knapford Station Speaker *A Schoolboy *The Ginger-haired Boy Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom *Jerry *Robyn Starling *Aunt Pristine Figg *Lickboot *Puggsy *Daddy Starling *Frankie Da Flea *Captain Kiddie *Squawk *Dr. J. Sweetface Applecheek *Ferdinand *Straycatcher #1 *Straycatcher #2 *Tom's owner *Droopy Barney's Imagination Island *Barney *Baby Bop *B,J *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Derek *Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Tosha's Baby Brothers Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Draco Malfoy *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Quirinus Quirrell *Rolanda Hooch *Rubeus Hagrid *Filius Flitwick *Argus Filch *Nearly Headless Nick *The Grey Lady *The Sorting Hat *The Fat Friar *The Bloody Baron *The Fat Lady Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Fred Jones *Dottie *Sergio *Lester *Crystal *Amber *Buck *Aliens (SALF's disguise) *SALF *Max *Steve *Laura *Fake MP 1 *Fake MP 2 A Bug's Life *Flik *Hopper *Princess Atta *Dot *the Queen *Molt *Slim *Heimlich *Francis *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *P.T. Flea *Dim *Mr. Soil *Dr. Flora *Thorny *Cornelius Space Jam *Michael Jordan *Stanley "Stan" Podolak *Juanita Jordan *Jeffery Jordan *Marcus Jordan *Jasmine Jordan *Bill Murray *Larry Bird *Charles Barkley *Patrick Ewing *Shawn Bradley *Larry Johnson *Muggsy Bogues *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Elmer Fudd *Tasmanian Devil *Toro *Marvin the Martian *Porky Pig *Tweety Bird *Hubie and Bertie *Foghorn Leghorn *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester the Cat *Pepé Le Pew *Granny *Mr. Swackhammer *Pound *Blanko *Bang *Bupkus *Nawt Stuart Little 2 *Stuart Little *Margalo *Snowbell *The Falcon *Frederick Little *Eleanor Little *George Little *Martha Little *Monty *Will The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Karen *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *King Neptune *Princess Mindy *Dennis *David Hasselhoff *Pearl *Perch Perkins *The King's squire *the Cyclops *Goofy Goober Rock Singer *Squinty the Pirate *Bonesy the Pirate *Scruffy the Pirate *Stitches the Pirate *Captain Bart the Pirate *Inky the Pirate *The Fisherman The Ghostbusters *Peter Venkman *Raymond "Ray" Stantz *Egon Spengler *EWinston Zeddemore *Janine Melnitz *Dana Barrett *Louis Tully *Walter Peck *Lenny Clotch *Mayor of City of New York *Gozer Toy Story *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Rex *Hamm *Bo Peep *Andy Davis *Mrs. Davis *Hannah Phillips *Sarge *Rocky *Lenny *RC Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell *Periwinkle *Queen Clarion *Lord Milori *Dewey *Silvermist *Iridessa *Rosetta *Vidia *Fawn *Sled *Spike *Gliss *Bobble *Clank *Fairy Mary *Minister of Summer *The Minister of Winter *The Minister of Autumn *The Minister of Spring The Sandlot *Scotty Smalls *Benjamin "Benny" Franklin Rodriguez *Hamilton "Ham" Porter *Michael "Squints" Palledorous *Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan *Kenny DeNunez *Bertram Weeks *Timmy Timmons *Tommy Timmons *Mrs. Smalls *Bill *Mr. Mertle *Wendy Peffercorn *The Babe Aloha Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Little Jim *Mayor Molly *Jared Moon *Ruben Laluna *Auntie Mahina *Snookie Waeawa *Manu Tuiama *Wiki-Tiki *Tiny Tikis ??? *??? Spy Kids *Carmen Cortez *Juni Cortez *Gregorio Cortez *Ingrid Cortez *Fegan Floop *Ms. Gradenko *Felix *Machete *Mr. Lisp *Alexander Minion *Donnagon *Devlin ??? *??? Barbie in A Mermaid Tale *Merliah Summers *Eris/Snouts *Zuma/Deanne *Fallon *Hadley *Kayla *Xylie *Break Summers *Calissa *Remo/Pufferazzi *Dee *Deandra *Dreamfish *Lipstick Fish/Syrenka *Syrenka's Pet Fish Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Commodore James Norrington *Governor Weatherby Swann *Joshamee Gibbs *Anamaria *Pintel *Ragetti *Lieutenant Gillette *Koehler *Twigg *Cotton *Mr. Cotton's Parrot *Marty *Bo'sun *Murtogg *Mullroy *Lieutenant Theodore Groves ??? *??? ??? *??? Thomas & The Magic Railroad *Mr. Conductor *C. Junior *Burnett Stone *Lily Stone *Patch *Stacy Jones *Billy Twofeathers *Mrs. Stone *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Harold *Annie and Clarabel *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Lady Rock-a-Doodle *Edmond *Frank *Dory *Scott *Mark *Chanticleer *the Grand Duke of Owls *Goldie *Patou *Snipes *Peepers *Stuey *Hunch *Pinky Crossovers #Team Robot in Barney's Great Adventure #Emerl's Adventure's of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins #Team Robot in Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island #Team Robot in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone #Team Robot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders #Team Robot's Misadventures of A Bug's Life #Emerl's Misadventures of Space Jam #Team Robot's Adventures of Stuart Little 2 #Emerl's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Team Robot meets the Ghostbusters #Team Robot in Toy Story #Emerl in Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings #Team Robot's Adventures of the Sandlot #??? #??? #Team Robot's Misadventures of Spy Kids #??? #Team Robot's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale #Emerl's Adventure's of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl #??? #??? #??? #Team Robot's Adventure's of Thomas & The Magic Railroad #Emerl's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle Holiday Specials *Team Robot In Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (Halloween) *Team Robot In Let's Follow That Bird (Thanksgiving) *Team Robot spends Christmas in Conway (Christmas) *??? (Valentines) *??? (???) Videos Intro #Team Robot's First Adventure Begins Intro #Team Robot's First Adventure Begins Intro 2 The Beginning #Team Robot's Very Beginning #Traveling to the Mysterious Tower Mysterious Tower #A Familiar Face/The Encounter with Pete #Meeting Master Yen Sid and Princess Celestia The Ending # Team Robot's Adventure Team *Team Robot's Adventure Team Future Projects Air Buddies Crossovers *Team Robot in Space Buddies Barney and Friends Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of Barney's Adventure Bus *Emerl's Adventures of Barney in Outer Space *Team Robot saids It's Time for Counting Thomas and Friends Crossovers *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels TV Series *Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Team Robot In The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald *Emerl's Adventure's Of Mickey's Fun Songs *Team Robot Enters The Magic School Bus *Team Robot In Atlantis SquarePantis *Emerl in Sesame Street Sing Along Trivia *This crossover was based off of the movie, Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begin's. *This takes place before The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series. Transcript *Team Robot's First Adventure Begins/Transcript Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Crossovers Category:Past Crossovers